The Ex-girlfriend
by Princess Diana of the FAYZ
Summary: Spoilers for book three. So if you haven't watched the leaks, you might not want to read this. Anyway, I'm assuming that Eska will meet Bolin again, after all, they have to deal with those new baddies. So what happens if Bolin has gotten together with Opal in the meantime?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the characters.**

**So my friend just told me about the Spanish leak of book three today and after watching, my first reaction is to start writing a fanfic. Sigh. I am hopeless. It's not like I understand Spanish but I'm mostly roughly guessing as well as having read some spoilers. Anyway, don't read if you don't want any book three spoilers.**

* * *

Bolin looked out towards the ocean, the stillness of the water in no way reflecting his mood.

Korra's father had contacted her to warn her of the new threat-a group of incredibly skilled benders dedicated to the lifelong mission of hunting her down. He had suggested that they meet up to plan their next move. So now they were waiting at the docks for Korra's father, as well as firelord Zuko, Desna and of course, Eska to arrive.

Opal squeezed Bolin's hand reassuringly. He turned towards her and was greeted with a gentle smile.

Bolin had already given Opal a heads up about his ex-girlfriend. He wasn't even sure how he felt about seeing Eska again. They had parted on good terms, but still, he wasn't sure how she would take to learning he had a new girlfriend so soon. He remembered all too clearly how possessive she had been when they were dating/engaged. And to be completely honest, that wasn't the only thing he was worried about.

There was also the fact that his heart had lurched, almost like it wanted to jump out of his chest, when he had heard Eska's name-when Korra had told them that Eska (and Desna) would be accompanying her father and firelord Zuko to Republic City. He had placed his hand on his chest then, mimicking Eska's gesture when she had told him that he would always be in her heart (although the words she had used were a lot more 'interesting'). Opal, mistaking the gesture, had thought that he was in pain (in a way he was, but it was a pain that cut a lot deeper than the physical pain Opal imagined). She had trained her innocent, green eyes on him, her expression rife with concern, which only made him feel worse. Because the only thing he could see were a different pair of eyes-cold, grey eyes that were every bit as beautiful as the girl they belonged to.

Even now as Opal held his hand in hers, he felt like his heart was being held by a very different girl.

They waited in silence.

And finally, the ship arrived. Bolin caught Eska's eyes as she descended from the gangplank. He was sure that for a second, her lips had twitched in what was almost a smile, but then her gaze landed on something beside him-Opal, he guessed-and her expression turned as cold as the North Pole she had grown up in.

Bolin swallowed nervously. That couldn't be good.

To an outsider, it looked as if Eska was dead calm, bored even, as she approached them, but Bolin knew her better than most people. There was a storm brewing behind her grey eyes. He could tell that she was livid.

When she reached him, before anyone had any time to react, let alone him, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, slamming her lips on his furiously. The kiss was rough and more like a proclamation of war than a declaration of any sort of affection. After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away, a disdainful smirk on her lips. He barely noticed Opal stuttering incoherently beside him, his gaze transfixed instead on the Northern Water Tribe princess before him.

"Hello, my feeble turtleduck."

* * *

**Soooooo... Well, it's not like I dislike Opal, from what I've seen. She seems to be a genuinely nice person and it's cool that she's an airbender. But I think Opal and Bolin are just too alike, like they're both the kind of really nice, positive characters and also Opal practically looks like a female Bolin. So pairing-wise I rather prefer Eska for Bolin, cause you know, I'm a sucker for the whole opposites thing. Plus from the end of Book two, I'm pretty sure Eska actually does have real feelings for Bolin, but she probably doesn't know how to express them properly cause of her upbringing. Also, after writing this whole thing, I realise that Zuko has a freaking dragon. Oh well, I'm just gonna say they're travelling by ship to remain inconspicuous. Anyway... I'm not sure right now if I should leave this a oneshot or continue.**


End file.
